


S A K E

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 呀、到底喝了多少？朴珍榮搖頭，就一瓶，沒有很多啦。他喝醉的時候總那樣，拖長了鼻音說話聽起來像撒嬌，只有自己不知道。





	S A K E

**Author's Note:**

> 在榮(pwp)

林在範在沙發上睡著了，再醒來就是深夜。有人在他門口鼓搗著，按著錯誤的密碼害門鎖發出了尖銳的警告，他打開監視看了眼，趕緊打開了大門。朴珍榮一定是喝醉了，他的身上有啤酒的氣味，醉意與疲態卻掩不住那雙發亮的眼睛。

怎麼來了？他側過身要讓他進門，朴珍榮卻湊了一步過來，整個人往他身上靠。想哥了嘛，那人嘀咕著掛上他肩膀，溫熱的鼻息都撲在敏感的脖子上，林在範被撩撥得發癢，困難地轉過身關上大門。

他讓朴珍榮脫了鞋，把人半扛半拖扔在沙發上，朴珍榮穿著白色的高領套頭上衣跟格子西褲，臉上的妝還沒卸，噴了定型的頭髮倒是被他自個撥亂。林在範知道他今天有個映後座談，之後大概又是酒會，才會這樣一身醉意地跑來他家。他蹲下來幫朴珍榮脫襪子，那人也不胡鬧，就安靜地靠在沙發上任他擺佈。林在範不經意抬起頭，看到那雙眼睛還直直盯著他，忍不住就笑了起來。

呀、到底喝了多少？朴珍榮搖頭，就一瓶，沒有很多啦。他喝醉的時候總那樣，拖長了鼻音說話聽起來像撒嬌，只有自己不知道。

林在範按著他的膝蓋，伸長脖子去吻朴珍榮微開的嘴唇。朴珍榮沒有什麼抵抗地任他咬吮柔軟的下唇，要是清醒時大概早已毫不留情地啃回來，弄到嘴唇都要腫起來才甘願，喝醉的時候就乖得很。他輕輕舔過朴珍榮的牙床，在上顎掃了一圈，很快就聽到舒適的輕哼。朴珍榮拉著他的肘把他扯上沙發，林在範磕磕碰碰地將他壓在柔軟的椅背上，單膝跪在兩腿中間意圖維持著平衡，朴珍榮卻抓住他後背的衣料讓他失重地落在身上。

朴珍榮半闔著眼，睫毛顫動的方式像是蝴蝶的翅膀，他看著他舔了舔紅潤的嘴唇，抓在腰際的手又把他按得更近了些。擠壓中林在範發現半硬的性器抵在了腿根，他訝異地按著朴珍榮的下顎，後者不自在地撇開了眼神，卻沒有半點想要躲開的意思。他用大腿蹭了蹭朴珍榮的跨間，豪不意外地看見底下的人皺著眉頭吐出微弱的呻吟，於是伸手隔著布料揉了幾下。朴珍榮仰起了脖子，配合地張開雙腿讓他動作，大概是喝多了也乾脆得很，他將秋天料子的西褲脫下，朴珍榮遂背過身去邊掙扎著脫去套頭上衣，剩下黑色的棉質底褲覆蓋在挺翹的臀上。

他把人扳回來，邊越過肩膀吻他邊把手伸向腿間，剝下被前液打濕的內褲捏住性器前端。大抵是酒精作祟，比平常更顯得敏感了些，朴珍榮緊閉著眼睛卻張開嘴唇喘息，光景過於淫靡。他用柔軟的掌心包覆著龜頭轉動手腕，另一手挾著柱身上下擼動，不一會朴珍榮的呼吸就亂了序，胸膛起伏著轉開臉躲避他的注視。林在範有些故意地用鼻頭碰碰他的，要射了嗎？問著又堵住他的嘴，邊加重了手上的力道。

朴珍榮大幅度地弓起身子，嗚咽著射在他的手裡。林在範親吻他汗溼的髮際，直到氣息稍微平復朴珍榮又扭過身來尋找他的唇。射過一次之後朴珍榮毫不掩飾自己舒服的模樣，快感的驅使讓他像一隻剛學會狩獵的幼師，連奪去親吻的方式都笨拙得要命。林在範任他啃咬著自己的嘴唇，直到被咬得呼痛才見他滿意地舔了舔豐潤的下唇。

他們推推扯扯地進了浴室，朴珍榮用蠻橫的方式脫掉他的T恤和短褲，他就扭開水龍頭把兩個人都澆濕。朴珍榮把瀏海往腦後撥，露出完整漂亮的額頭，熱水打在他臉上，臉頰和嘴唇都紅潤潤的，林在範就按捺不住要伸手碰一碰。朴珍榮趴在淋浴間的牆上，張開腿讓他就著沐浴油將手指探進去，濕淋淋的嘴唇咬著手指也沒忍住輕哼，直到三隻手指都能輕易進出的時候已經沒辦法自力站穩。林在範把陰莖抵在入口，大概是有點久沒做了，朴珍榮裏頭將他咬得死緊，稍微動一下就會聽見清楚的抽氣。他用手掌揉著朴珍榮的胸腹試著安撫，另一手在腰間到下腹揉按，朴珍榮偏著頭，讓他在耳側和後頸輕輕碰著不會留下痕跡的親吻。在沉重的呼吸終於變成曖昧的呻吟時朴珍榮背過手捏了捏他的大腿，哥、可以動了，朴珍榮用他乾淨的低音催促，卻又不懷好心眼。

快點，不要等到軟掉了。

林在範瞪大了眼睛，差點沒委屈地說我哪裡做不好了你要這樣，他吸了口氣決定不跟醉鬼計較，按住了渾圓的臀部就開始了抽送。手裡的腰臀被捏出了紅色的印子，朴珍榮被撞得哼著一下一下，半勃的陰莖抵在冰涼的瓷磚上，濕潤的鼻音就愈發收不起來。浴室的回音讓陰囊拍打在大腿根的聲響清晰可聞，林在範握住他又開始吐出透明前液的性器，讓他在被操幹的同時可以一下下操進自己的手掌心。朴珍榮像是失去了思考能力，恍惚地張著嘴又發不出聲音，在幾下刮著尿道口的揉按之後又迎來一次射精。

高潮讓朴珍榮無意識地咬住體內的凶器，林在範沒等他回神，抓著被恰到好處的臀肉加快了挺腰，要抽出來射在朴珍榮的背上時卻被絞著不讓他退出去。射在裡面就好，朴珍榮噘著嘴唇，他感受到高溫的內壁開始收緊已經來不及反應，啊、啊地喊著就洩在裡頭。

在浴室裡換個姿勢又做了一次，大概是真的累得要命，待清洗乾淨回到床鋪上時朴珍榮已經抓著枕頭陷入半睡半醒之間。他關上了大燈，回到床上想翻找手機確認時間就被從腰間掛了上來。

快睡，朴珍榮嘟囔著，下一秒把腳也纏上小腿。林在範有些失笑，拍了拍他的手臂權當是安撫，還是設定了隔日的鬧鐘才關上檯燈。他在黑暗中翻了個身，讓擁抱變成雙向的姿勢，恍惚中朴珍榮好像又說了些什麼，被薄毯吸去了聲音聽不清楚。

哥真好、之類的。大概是。

他決定醒來再問也不遲。

fin.


End file.
